


Priceless

by maokitty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokitty/pseuds/maokitty
Summary: Levi berates himself for thinking that this lifetime would be the same as the last. He shouldn't have assumed that you would love him the way that he still loves you.





	Priceless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I wrote for a reincarnation fic that is posted [exclusively on my Tumblr](https://phen0l.tumblr.com/tagged/gunpoint). The full story is too shameful for my AO3 account (bahaha), but this bit turned out nicely so I'm posting it here!
> 
>  **Note:** The sexual dynamics here, while consensual, are still implied to be rough and unhealthy. However, they are only mentioned in this drabble. (The full story expands upon them.)

_I love you._

Levi remembers how the words felt between his lips hundreds of years ago: silky and hot, burning against your neck as he kissed up and down your pulse. For all his aggression and edge with his soldiers, he had always been careful with you in his previous life. The world outside was violent enough, and you had been worth more than any of it. You were  _priceless._

_I love you._

He catches himself thinking about those moments from time to time: two lifetimes blending together, misleading him. Sometimes, when the two of you are alone after a long night of work, Levi will watch the sky lighten behind your tired face and think about how you used to look in the barracks. He remembers you being hardworking and honest like this in your past life—someone who he could not help but rely on. He remembers the shadows beneath your eyes, how they wouldn’t stop the brilliance of your smile when you caught him staring. 

_I love you._

He thinks about it when he fucks you. Levi can’t help it—the feeling of your skin and the sharp kiss of your fingertips set it off, sounds his memories like a Pavlovian bell. But the similarity is a shallow one. It starts at your thighs and it ends at your mouth: “I’m the one dirty thing you  _love.”_ No, you aren’t dirty. He bites your shoulder to stop himself from correcting you.  _You’re priceless._

_I love you._

It’s an easy mistake, but he hates himself for it. The way you look at him now is different, he has to remind himself. Sometimes, he’s stupid enough to get a little hopeful, thinks that he catches you staring at him with that same brilliance you did in your past life. But it’s always fleeting, so much that he  _knows_ he’s imagining it. In this life, you’re full of games without strings, spilling euphoria that leaves him cold. But you feel so fucking good around him that he plays again and again and _again._

_I love you._

After the two of your spend yourselves, you do nothing but pant. This high is a long one, and as always, you’re happy to lounge in his bed. Levi’s face is impassive, even when you turn onto your side to look at him. 

“That was  _incredible.”_ He feels a finger tracing his bare arm, an irreverent laugh. “ _You’re_ incredible.” 

“You’re OK,” he says, and you laugh.

“All that effort, and that’s all I get?” You nudge him, and he can’t stand the playful little look you’re giving him. You don’t give a shit about him, but you’re beautiful anyway. “Come on. I just gave you the ride of your life. You  _love_ me.”

_I love you._

He looks away, snorting.

“If that’s all it takes, then you’d love me too.”

“Maybe I do,” you tease.

Levi doesn’t laugh easily, but he can’t help it right now. 

_I love you._

“Tch. You’re so full of shit.”


End file.
